lbpufandomcom-20200215-history
LBPU:General Disclaimer
This policy document disclaims the LBP Union Archive's (the LBP Union Wiki's) ownership of and responsibility for intellectual property, external links, and content posted on Destiny Wiki. Uncompensated Volunteers/No Contract Disclaimer The LBP Union Archives is a free-for-all-users fan website maintained and administered solely and entirely by volunteer fans who receive no compensation from any party, monetary or otherwise, for contributing to, maintaining, or administering the LBP Union Archives. The LBP Union Archives is not owned, affiliated with, or endorsed by Media Molecule ("Mm"), Tarsier Studios, Sumo Digital, or Sony Corp. ("Sony"), nor any parents, subsidiaries, affiliates, employees, or contractors thereof. Any information posted on or uploaded to the LBP Union Archives by any employee, contractor, consultant, or affiliate of Media Molecule, Tarsier Studios, Sumo Digital, or Sony reflects the views and decisions of that individual alone and not the views or decisions of Media Molecule, Tarsier Studios, Sumo Digital, or Sony The information here is being provided freely. No kind of agreement or contract is created between you and the owners, administrators, or users of this site, the owners of the servers upon which it is housed, the individual LBP Union Archives contributors, any project administrators, sysops or anyone else who is in any way connected with LBP Union Archives, Wikia, or other affiliated wikis, nor are any of these persons subject to contractual or extracontractual claims against them directly. Nothing on this site will be construed to create or imply any contractual or extracontractual liability on the part of LBP Union Archives, Wikia, or any of its agents, members, administrators, contributors, or other users. There is no agreement or understanding between you and the LBP Union Archives or Wikia regarding your use or modification of this information, nor is anyone at the Union Archives or Wikia responsible or liable for changes, edits, modifications, or removal of any information that you may post on the LBP Union Archives or any of its associated sites. Intellectual Property Disclaimer LittleBigPlanet, the LittleBigPlanet logo, Sony, the Sony logo, and all affiliated marks and logos are all trademarks of Sony. Sony, SCEA, PlayStation, PlayStation 3, and PlayStation 4 and all affiliated marks are trademarks of Sony. The LBP Union Archives makes no claim of ownership of any of these marks. In addition, the LBP Union Archives does not claim ownership of any other information, media, or material contained on this wiki, including derivative material such as fan fiction, edited images or photos, or derivative logos (such as the "LBP Union Archives" logo). All copyrighted or trademarked content displayed on this wiki is required to be obtained or displayed legally under explicit license from the content owner (including public copyright licenses such as those created and issued by Creative Commons), public domain laws, or fair use under United States intellectual property laws. All original content placed on this wiki is freely redistributable under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License 3.0 (Unported) (CC-BY-SA). The LBP Union Archives holds the highest regard for and vigorously promotes the legal ownership rights of intellectual property owners. Copyright or trademark owners who seek to have their copyrighted or trademarked material removed from Destiny Wiki for any reason should contact Destiny Wiki's administrators immediately. External Links and Content Disclaimer While the LBP Union Archive's administrators and contributors use tools such as to monitor contributions and ensure that the wiki contains accurate and relevant information, the Union Archives is not uniformly peer reviewed. Readers may correct errors or engage in casual peer review, but they have no legal duty to do so and thus all information read here is without any implied warranty of fitness for any purpose or use whatsoever. Even articles that have been vetted by informal peer review or formal article processes may later have been edited inappropriately, just before you view them. None of the contributors, sponsors, owners, administrators or anyone else connected with the LBP Union Archives in any way whatsoever can be responsible for the appearance of any inaccurate, offensive, harmful, personal, or libelous information or for your use of the information contained in or linked from these web pages, including from external links. As with any website, users should take precautions before and use discretion when reading the LBP Union Archives or when clicking on external links (which are marked with a small icon of a page and an arrow). Jurisdiction Publication of information found on the LBP Union Archives may be in violation of the laws of the country or jurisdiction from where you are viewing this information. The LBP Union Archives database is stored on servers in the United States of America, and is maintained in reference to the protections afforded under local and federal law. Laws in your country or jurisdiction may not protect or allow the same kinds of speech or distribution. The Union Archives does not encourage the violation of any laws, and cannot be responsible for any violations of such laws, should you link to this domain or use, reproduce or republish the information contained herein. See Also *Wikia: Terms of Use *Wikia: About *Wikipedia: General disclaimer *Wikipedia: Fair use *Wikipedia: Copyright Category:Policies